The Naked Truth
by Rubious
Summary: Sequel to "Come Dancing". How did Wolfwood end up naked before Milly? Is it a dream come true? Updated with links to art for story.
1. Night of the Llamas

THE NAKED TRUTH  
  
By Rubious  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warning: Angst, violence, nausea, nudity  
  
Trigun is © Yasahiro Nightow. Calico and Sokoke are © Enigma and are used with permission. This story is a work of fan fiction and is for entertainment purposes only.  
  
//thoughts//  
  
Notes: "The Naked Truth" occurs after "Come Dancing, in which Wolfwood and Milly arranged an evening out for Vash and Meryl. It is now the next morning. Wolfwood is feeling the effects of his actions of the night before.  
  
This story is a gift for my good friend and favorite author, Enigma, whose specialty is angst-filled Weiß Kreuz and Gundam Wing fics. So I wanted to surprise him with an angsty tale that is a departure from the romantic comedies I normally write.  
  
Sydney Rhudy drew a picture of the Wolfwood and Calico confrontation scene from the first chapter. It can be found at www.geocities.com/mzsapa/wolfvscalico.jpg.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 1: Night of the Llamas  
  
Yanking the shower curtain closed with a stronger than usual clatter, Nicholas Wolfwood stepped into the shower. He stood in the spray, the cold water stinging his skin like pesky mosquitoes. The prickliness matched his mood as he reflected on the events of the previous evening.  
  
"Damn you, Vash the Stampede," the preacher cursed. He turned the shower taps to a hotter setting, hoping that the warm water would wash away the anger he felt toward the affable gunman. Wolfwood vigorously rubbed the scented soap on his body, producing a large amount of sudsy lather. His angry mood had become more a feeling of betrayal. Vash's actions dismayed him. "Why, Vash?" He asked himself repeatedly. "You're supposed to be Mr. Dependable. Why didn't you back me up?  
  
Wolfwood poured a small amount of shampoo into his hand, which he then rubbed into his scalp in an attempt to rinse away the residue from the night before.  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
Vash and Wolfwood had joined the insurance girls, Meryl Stryfe and Milly Thompson, for an evening out in JR Town. [1] Vash's mood had improved dramatically  
  
from the despairing mentality that he had felt before they had gone to a more carefree attitude.  
  
After dining and dancing at Club Noir where an encounter with Midvalley had ended with the Gung Ho Gun skulking away in embarrassment after failing to woo Meryl away from Vash, the quartet ventured to the Angst Theater. "Zero Hour" was the featured attraction, a soul-stirring film about a young man's dilemma in making critical choices in his life. The trailer for "Skill With A Blade" entranced Wolfwood, who loved swashbuckling adventure.  
  
Vash the Stampede felt upbeat that evening. He was grateful to his friend for suggesting the night out with the insurance girls. It had cheered him up immensely. The movie, the meal, and the company, particularly the petite insurance investigator, were enjoyable. Wolfwood laughed at the notion of Vash comparing the gum-filled candies at the concession counter to jelly donuts. The preacher smiled, glad that his friend was feeling better. He wouldn't admit to his complicity in fixing up Vash with Meryl.  
  
The trip back to New Oregon was uneventful. After dropping off the women at the boarding house, Wolfwood and Vash returned the "borrowed" hearse to the F&F Mortuary. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing that the vehicle showed any indication that it had been used temporarily for their evening out in JR Town. The hearse would be needed the next day for the funeral of a well-known local merchant.  
  
Craving a drink, Nicholas Wolfwood opened a small compartment in the Cross-Punisher that he had unslung from his back and took out a small liquor flask. He offered some to Vash, who declined. The preacher took a few swigs of whiskey from the flask.  
  
"I didn't know you kept liquor in there," Vash remarked, nodding towards the Wolfwood's  
  
weapons arsenal, his eyebrows arched in amusement.  
  
"You'd be surprised. This thing is filled with a lot more than mercy," the preacher replied with a chuckle. Not having had any booze during dinner conflicted with his habit of hard drinking and Wolfwood wanted to go on a bender. His alcohol-free evening had been imposed on him by Milly in his role of designated driver. Now that his duty had been fulfilled, he was free to drink to his heart's content.  
  
The men returned to the boarding house. Wolfwood entered the building and came out with a container of rotgut. He joined Vash on the front porch.  
  
After downing half of the jug, Wolfwood glimpsed a pair of yellow eyes peering at him from the porch railing. Vash sidled over and petted the purring feline. "Hello, kitty," the outlaw said softly. Wolfwood thought he was hallucinating. //Is that the same cat that spoke to me while I was playing checkers in a saloon one afternoon last week?//  
  
* * *  
  
Across the street in front of a fabric store, a group of thugs hassled an adolescent boy with curly brown hair and a bad case of acne. The boy cowered in the presence of the thugs' orange-haired leader. The thugs were members of the Angry Llamas gang. They wore black leather jackets with their emblem, an irate animal, emblazoned on the back of the jacket. The boy dug into his pocket and pulled out a wad of double-dollars and gave the money to the dealer. "Aye, here's your Pseudodreine, laddie," the lead thug said in a lilting accent.  
  
The Angry Llamas operated the largest drug trafficking ring in the region, selling the specialty drug, Pseudodreine, to unsuspecting users, who quickly became addicted to the mind-numbing stimulant. Corrupt authorities kept a blind eye to the Llamas' illicit activities.  
  
Wolfwood witnessed the transaction between the leader and the teen from his vantage point on the boarding house's porch. He imagined the youngster as one of the kids in the orphanage he supported with the donations he collected from hearing confessions and felt outraged. //This is wrong. Those goons are taking advantage of the kid. I gotta put a stop to this.//  
  
Emboldened by the alcohol that also hindered his judgment, Wolfwood stumbled across the street in an unsteady gait to confront the Llamas. "What the fuck are you guys doing with this shit?" he demanded, words slurring as he spoke.  
  
"And who the fuck are you are you to stick your holier-than-thou nose in our business," retorted the lead Llama.  
  
"My name doesn't matter, your dirty scumbag." Wolfwood's voice rose in volume as he tried to convey a threatening posture.  
  
"Look here, buddy. It's none of your damned business. The Llamas do as they damn well please. No drunken preacher is gonna stop us," the orange- haired man said in a mocking tone of voice.  
  
Wolfwood regarded the man through narrowed eyes. His adversary seemed somewhat menacing, but it might be a façade. The dealer's bright orange hair was slicked back, parted on the right side. Hazel eyes glared back at the fool who dared to interfere with the Llamas. The man, who was about as tall as Wolfwood, had a thin build and was clad in black leather head-to- toe. A razor-tipped cat-o-nine-tails hung from his belt and he wouldn't hesitate to use it if the situation called for it. A golden earring and a gold necklace accented the darkness of his outfit and his attitude.  
  
The inebriated Wolfwood paused before replying. "Wanna bet?" As he spoke, he realized he had made a dreadful mistake in forgetting to bring the Cross-Punisher with him and regretted his words. //Oh, shit! What have I gotten myself into?//  
  
"Should we teach this guy a lesson, Cal?" asked one of the Llamas. Cal nodded. Two burly Llamas grabbed Wolfwood, pinning his arms behind him. Cal punched the preacher in the stomach. The thugs let the man crumple to the ground in a heap. Wolfwood gasped as he fell then he vomited in the dirt and on himself, staining his black suit.  
  
A honey-blonde woman wearing the Llamas colors emerged from the rear of the group and latched onto the leader's arm. "Way to go, Cal! Can we get some pizza now?" she said sarcastically. The woman looked at the barf- encrusted Wolfwood and sneered in disgust, "Ewwww! That's gross."  
  
Cal pulled the blonde to him and whispered in her ear, "Coco, next time don't come with us when we're collecting."  
  
The Llamas laughed at the sight of the beaten drunk. "You're pathetic. What a loser!" As a final insult, Cal spat on the prone Wolfwood as the thugs turned to leave for more lucrative dealings in Southpointe.  
  
After playing with the cat on the porch, Vash had gone into the boarding house to make some coffee in order to sober up his friend. Coming outside, he looked for the preacher and was alarmed to see Wolfwood sprawled in the street. The Stampede hurried over, lifted Wolfwood to his feet, and helped him back to the boarding house. Vash gently teased his friend, "Wolfwood, you've dishonored the booze."  
  
Wolfwood muttered, "Bastards." The image of the grinning Cal remained etched in his memory.  
  
Vash removed the soiled jacket from Wolfwood and placed it over a chair. The black-haired man collapsed on the bed, emitting a groan as he hit the covers. He soon fell fast asleep.  
  
[END OF FLASHBACK]  
  
He washed the shampoo from his eyes as he winced at the stinging sensation of the suds and the betrayal he felt inside.  
  
[1.] This is a brief summary of "Come Dancing".  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES  
  
[1.] The narcotic Pseudodreine is produced by Enigma Labs and is fully credited to its creator.  
  
[2.] I wholeheartedly recommend Enigma's epic, "Cold November Rain" and his latest fic, "Fateful Encounters" which can be found at fanfiction.net under "E-sama the Llama".  
  
[3.] My stories can be found at my home page, "Odango and Donuts", www.geocities.com/odangodonut and at www.fanfiction.net under "Rubious".  
  
[4.] Feedback can be sent to the author at robertrubious@aol.com. 


	2. Naked Came the Preacher

The Naked Truth  
  
By Rubious  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warning: Angst, violence, nausea, nudity, OOC  
  
Pairing: (Wolfwood + Milly)  
  
Sydney Rhudy drew a scene of the nude Wolfwood and the Cross-Punisher. It can be seen at www.geocities.com/odangodonut/nekkid_wolfie.jpg.  
  
Previously: Wolfwood confronted a gang of thugs and is feeling the effects the next day.  
  
Chapter 2: Naked Came the Preacher  
  
Milly Thompson knocked on the door to the room. Hearing no answer, she opened it cautiously, calling out, "Mr. Priest, are you here?" Vash had asked her to check on Wolfwood since he hadn't joined them for breakfast.  
  
Wolfwood was in the shower, shampooing his hair to rid of any evidence of the scuffle from the night before. He thought he heard someone in the other room calling for him. Shutting off the water, he listened again for the voice and realized it was Milly, his co-plotter in the scheme to hook up Vash with Meryl the previous evening.  
  
Reaching for a towel and finding none on the rack, Wolfwood shouted, "I'll be out in a minute." Cursing the housekeeping staff for not supplying any towels, Wolfwood quickly looked for alternatives to conceal his nudity. He spied the Cross-Punisher leaning against the wall just outside the bathroom door. Seeing that Milly had averted her eyes, he edged over to the Cross-Punisher and held it in front of him like a surrogate fig leaf.  
  
Milly smiled radiantly at the sight of the black-haired man. "There you are, Mr. Priest," she chirped.  
  
His face red with embarrassment and small puddles forming on the floor from the water dripping off his body, Wolfwood wished Milly would leave, but her presence was causing a stirring in his loins. During their travels, he enjoyed a genuine rapport with the brunette insurance investigator that didn't go beyond flirting. But this wasn't the time or the place to display any physical attraction towards her. "What are you doing her? I was taking a shower." Irritation showed in his voice and in his expression.  
  
Milly glanced down at her feet as she replied. "I didn't mean to intrude. Mr. Vash was worried about you when you didn't join us for breakfast. He thought you might not be feeling well after last night." She glanced up, an apologetic expression on her face.  
  
Anger flashed briefly across Wolfwood's face. //As if Vash the Stampede never had a hangover.// Looking into her beseeching blue eyes dissolved any ire he felt towards Milly, his tone softened. "Do you mind if I get dressed?"  
  
Milly blushed, but made no hint of exiting the room. "Mr. Priest, you've got nothing I haven't seen before. Growing up in a large family, I saw my brothers naked when they were bathing or when they went skinny- dipping. It happens when your family has ten children and only one bathroom."  
  
"Skinny-dipping?" The image of Milly cavorting nude in the water aroused him further, but suddenly Wolfwood grabbed his stomach and collapsed on the floor, the Cross-Punisher falling beside him. He was racked with spasms of pain and an attack of nausea.  
  
The temptation of seeing the handsome man naked before her passed momentarily when her instinct to help her friend prevailed. Milly gingerly assisted Wolfwood up and led him to the toilet where he vomited his stomach's contents into the porcelain fixture. The tall brunette stepped back and found a washcloth and several towels on the dresser that the housekeeping staff neglected to place in the bathroom. Returning to the bathroom, she saw the container of Meryl's leftover chicken dinner lying on the floor next to the bed.  
  
She offered Wolfwood a towel, which he gratefully accepted and wrapped around his waist. Milly wet the washcloth and gently wiped Wolfwood's face. His complexion very pale, the ill man struggled to his feet and almost fell backwards into the bathtub. Milly caught one of his flailing arms and steadied the preacher on his feet. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
Wolfwood stood shakily, his hands leaning on the sink for support. Dark circles ringed his bloodshot eyes. Stubble added to his haggard appearance.  
  
"Did you eat the chicken from last night?" [1.] The question voice sounded much too loud to him. Wolfwood groaned affirmatively. "You shouldn't have eaten that chicken. Don't you know that leftovers should be refrigerated? You'll get food poisoning."  
  
Wolfwood moaned in discomfort. He didn't need to be reminded of his current condition. He shifted his position slightly, causing the towel to move a tad lower, baring a bruise inflicted in his scrape with the Angry Llamas.  
  
Seeing the nasty bruise and the discolored skin on his torso, "What happened?"  
  
Milly inquired, displaying a deep concern for her friend.  
  
"A fight" the grimacing Wolfwood replied.  
  
Milly put the ailing preacher to bed. While doing so, she managed to sneak in a caress of his cheek. She cast a loving glance at the handsome man. The brunette stood above the sleeping Wolfwood. //Should I kiss him? It doesn't seem right to take advantage of him in his injured condition.//  
  
Milly wrestled with her ethics and her instinctive concern won. She shut the door quietly, hung a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the doorknob, and went to tell Vash and Meryl about Wolfwood's injury. Before departing, the blue-eyed woman leaned against the door and sighed in relief.  
  
NOTE: [1.] Meryl had grilled chicken for dinner in "Come Dancing".  
  
Author's Notes  
  
[1.] Check out Sydney's art at her home page, The Kawaii Lounge, at www.sydart.net.  
  
She's a very talented artist.  
  
[2.] My stories are archived at my home page, Odango and Donuts, www.geocities.com/odangodonut and at Fanfiction.net under "Rubious". 


	3. Resolutions

THE NAKED TRUTH  
  
By Rubious  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warning: Angst, violence, nausea, nudity  
  
Trigun is © Yasahiro Nightow. Calico and Sokoke are © Enigma and are used with permission. This story is a work of fan fiction and is for entertainment purposes only.  
  
//thoughts//  
  
Previously: Wolfwood is recovering from injuries incurred in a scuffle with thugs, a bout of food poisoning, and a doting Milly.  
  
Chapter 3: Resolutions  
  
Wolfwood woke up in the late afternoon. His hangover had abated, but the stench of betrayal lingered in his mind. He needed to have a discussion with Vash. In the dining room he poured himself some coffee to settle his stomach. Seeing Vash was not around, Wolfwood set off in search of the blond gunman. He found Vash playing with some children in the town square, tossing a ball back and forth. The loud laughter aggravated Wolfwood's headache.  
  
Wolfwood sat down next to Vash and said bluntly, "Where were you last night? I go up against those thugs and end up in a puddle of puke. You're supposed to be my friend, but you hung me out to dry."  
  
Vash was stung by the accusations. Guilt tore at the Stampede's soul. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. Milly told us this morning you were pretty busted up."  
  
Wolfwood wasn't looking for pity. "Where were you?" he repeated.  
  
Vash looked at his friend with a caring expression. "You were still sitting on the porch when I left to get you some coffee to sober you up with. When I got back with the coffee, I saw you lying in the street. Whoever beat you up was long gone. I didn't realize right away because I was distracted by thoughts of Meryl."  
  
Privately the preacher was elated to see the extent of the scheme's success. It did come at a cost though as Wolfwood was reminded by a painful twinge in his side when he moved slightly on the bench.  
  
"Meryl, huh?" Wolfwood mulled over the explanation. He swirled the coffee in his mug as if an answer might magically appear in the dark liquid. "Yeah, but don't let it happen again. Next time we're in a fight don't let a gal or donuts distract you. I know you'll be there to watch my back."  
  
"Damn right," Vash replied with a grin.  
  
"But if you screw up, I'll kick your ass and destroy every donut shop around to  
  
deprive you of your precious pastries."  
  
The tension between the two had lifted. Vash leaned forward, asking, "What happened last night?"  
  
Wolfwood sipped his hot coffee. "There was a gang called the Angry Llamas selling drugs to a kid. It reminded me of a boy named Sherman in the orphanage I support. He was a twelve-year-old drug addict. It broke my heart to see any kid like that again."  
  
Vash wiped a small tear from his eye. "It wasn't like that when I was younger."  
  
Wolfwood scoffed at the statement. "The world is a darker place these days."  
  
Vash was curious about Wolfwood's motivations for the melee. "Why take on a whole gang?"  
  
"I was drunk and wanted to make things right. Even if I had to fight a bunch of thugs."  
  
"That was a stupid thing to do," Vash remarked.  
  
"I know that now."  
  
"Wolfwood, I'll make you a promise. I'll always have your back and cover you even if a stupid drunk wants to fight a gang of Llamas."  
  
"Thanks for the support," Wolfwood replied in a tired voice. He felt exhausted from the heat and the illness. His fingers fumbled with the match as he tried to light a cigarette. Vash lit it for him. The pair returned to the boarding house as the late afternoon shadows in the streets of New Oregon. The insurance girls would be waiting for them so the quartet could go have a light dinner later that evening.  
  
What had been a mistaken betrayal lost to kindness and solidified the friendship between the preacher and the gunman.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES  
  
[1.] This fic is dedicated to the illustrious writer of angst, Enigma. Check out the Llama's latest angst-driven saga, "Cold November Rain," currently at Chapter 51.  
  
[2.] Feedback can be sent to robertrubious@aol.com.  
  
[3.] My stories are archived at my home page, Odango and Donuts, www.geocities.com/odangodonut and at www.fanfiction.net under "Rubious". 


End file.
